Electro-Angel
by ppgXrrb20
Summary: Bubbles has just got to use the internet and makes an account on a website called Electro-Angel. Boomer and Bubble meet online, but don't know who they in real life. Will love bloom between the two? Maybe :3 3
1. Chapter 1: Electro Angel

I was my bubbly self this morning. I got out bed, woke Buttercup and Blossom up, got dress, ate breakfast, went to school, defeated an evil monster, stop Mojo Jojo from building a death ray, kick Mojo Jojo's butt, sent him to jail, and saved the day. Though the day was hardly over. The sun was still setting and it was a beautiful sight. Sadly Buttercup broke most of my crayons and there wasn't any spare paper lying about in the house. I asked the Professor and he didn't have any to spare.

So here I am just sitting on the chair in front of the computer the Professor put in for us. Me and my sister had gotten a little older so the Professor thought it be a good idea in case we needed info that the Professor didn't know. Plus a lot of kids around our ages usually started to use the computer.

I'm in middle school along with my sisters. I had grow a few inches and so has my hair but I still keep it in my signture pigtails. Only they strech a bit farth down. A few months ago I started to wear a bra but I didn't really see why through. Professor says me, Buttercup, and Blossom are growing up so fast.

I was in a blue T-shirt with little bubbles on it. A pastle blue knee high skirt with a ocean blue belt, and sky blue tennis shoes. A blue butterfly hair clip with black around the edges rested on my head.

I lyed my head down looking at the black screen, tapping my finger on wooden desk which held up the computer and all the other wires and other things needed to keep it running. I gave a sigh and pressed a button. It started to make a wirly sound and then a beeping sound. Then the screen lite up with white words saying loading and there was a bunch of dottes underneath it. It still kept making that beeping sound until it stop saying loading and change to a different seen.

It showed three different colored lines. The one on the left was green with a little dark green dumbbell. In the middle was pink with a hot pink book. And on the far right a blue line with a little white and blue bunny. There was also different things on here that looked like weird symbols. I've seen Blossom go on here tons of times but never really tired doing it myself. But I liked the one in the middle with the little fox running on the earth. I clicked it and the screen change to white with a little blue line up top. I got confused and thought I broke it. I left to go look for Blossom.

Later I was dragging Blossom back in the room. "See!" I said pointing at the screen.

Blossom just gave a big sigh and walk over to the computer with a book in hand, which she was reading until I came. She look at the screen and look either annoyed. She turned her back on the computer to face me.

"Bubbles it's just the internet." She said trying to stay calm.

"Oh the internet." I said happliy, "What's the internet?" I cocked my head slightly to the side.

Blossom face palm herself with her free hand. Then she gestured me to come and sit down in the chair. I followed and sat down.

"The internet is what makes going on the computer fun." Blossom said taking the white clicker in hand. "The internet let's us listen to music and do lots of other stuff. Such as looking up things you need to do on a paper or need help with or just to plain have fun." She said clicking on a red symbol and the screen change to something else.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This is Youtube. Here you can listen to any music you want." Blossom said and type with the keyboard. "I personly like Beethoven." Clicks on a box and music starts to come out of the speakers on sides of the computer. Blossom just listen to the music sawying back and forth.

"So I can listen to any music I want?"

"Yes." She was still sawying.

I did what Blossom did and Blossom stop sawying as the music change to Beethoven to Britney Spears singing "Hit me baby one more time." I got up and started to dance. Blossom giggled and joined in. When the song end I sat down in my chair. I was blown away at what this thing could do. Blossom notices this and smiled.

"Oh and there a few things that will come in handy." She clicked on the computer screen several times and showed a small box saying sign in with username and password down below. "Here we're going to make your first account."

"Account? But I don't have any money on me."

"Not a bank account, an e-mail account." She said cheerfully.

I didn't follow and she got the hint.

"See when people are busy and are far away but can't write a letter. They e-mail each other and kind chat with each other. It's also faster this way."

I didn't really get this, but I decieded not to ask because I just get more confused.

"Here, I'll help set you up." She click a lot and the screen changed so much I couldn't keep up with what was happening. Then she stop and the screen said the word username and password again. "This part you have to do. For the username you just have to think of a name you like that isn't your own name. Then make up a password that you can easily remember."

I thought for a while before coming up with something. I type in BubbleGirl for the username and type in something for the password but there were just dots. Blossom said it was normal. I finished and took my hands off the keyboard. Blossom did more clicking and then stop again.

"There. Your all set and ready to go." Blossom said taking her hand away from the mouse.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said clinging to my sister hugging her.

"Your welcome." She hug me back and ended the hug. She turned to leave until I said something.

"What's that?" I pointed to the screen with an icon showing a girl with robotic eyes.

Blossom looked back to the screen and saw what I was pointing at. "That just Eletro-Angel."

"Eletro-Angel?"

"Yeah. It's a website where you can make a robotic angel and chat online with some friends and do other stuff like battle verses, heal wound friends, make digitil money to upgrade." She continued and look at me for a second. My eyes were big and looking up at her and I made a whimper. "Let me guess you want to play Eletro-Angel?" I nod my head. Blossom giggle at my reply and clicked on the icon.

The screen showed a big hall with a heaven theme and there were angels with robotic eyes everywhere and they looked so pretty. There were even some male angels and they looked pretty strong. At the end of the hall was a big high tech mechical machine.

Blossom clicked on a button that said register and the screen changed. "Now we need to make an account for you. Can you do that on your own?"

I nodded my head happily. The screen soon showed what looked like a lab with a bunch of chambers. The screen zoomed in on one and showed what looked like a human body but it had jointes and didn't have any eyes and looked a bit mechical. Then some thing pop up saying which gender are will you pick? I moved the clicker over the female box and the body looked a bit more feminine then over to the male box and it look more male. I click on the female box and then it said what kind of body do I want? I deiced to gave her a flat chest like mine and give her a light peachy color like mine. Then asked what kind of eyes and hair I want her to have? I gave her baby blue eyes like mine and pigtails but they were a bit more ruffled up and not comb down. Then came the outfit. I gave her a electric blue tank top with pastle blue strips connected a pastle blue ring with a glowing blue center, mariner shorts and amethyst knee high boots with midnight ring at the bottom of them and top of them, slate blue biker goves, and an electric blue helmet that coverd her ears and curved around her face like a hawk and showed bits of her bangs sticking out from the helmet.

I didn't want to give her a helmet but Blossom said I'm suppose to have a helmet to protect my head from verses. I asked what the glowing was and she said it was electro angel's core that gave her power and the abitilty to move. Then after the outfit was done it said pick a weapon and element. I didn't get that part and Blossom explain that she needed a weapon to defend herself and what kind of power will it have. Blossom said she pick throwing stars with fire element that burned her enemies. I got what she meant when she said that. I broswed through the weapon section and pick a bow and arrow and for elements I pick cystals.

Next it said what would you like to name her and what's your password? I type in and named her BubbleGirlZ and use the same password for my e-mail.

"Okay that's about it now just click done and the game will explain the rest." Blossom said, "You made a pretty good angel Bubbles. Now if you need any help just asked the game or me. But right now I'm gonna go finish my book in the living room. Have fun." Blossom left before I could say thank you. _I'll thank her later._

I clicked done and the screen change again and showed different images.

_This world..._

_Is a world of dreams and technology_

_This world is fulled with dreams and hopes_

_But monsters have come to this world_

_These "Verses" are destroying this paradise_

_If with is not correct_

_This world will cease to exist..._

_There is a hero told in a legend that can save our world_

_Do you have the power to save this world?_

BubbleGirlZ opened her mechical blue eyes.

"_Come child. Come to me._" Said a mysters voice. Then it explain how to move by pressing the arrow keys.

I started to move and saw more test tube like chambers but they were all dirty and broke with no robot inside them. The voice kept echoing telling me to come closer. Soon I reached circule room and there was a big metal machine in the center of the room. It was rusty and looked broken down.

"_Come to closer my child._"

I soon realized the big rusty machine was talking. I walked closer and saw it had a glowing blue light like mine.

"You are the only one here." It said in cracked voice, trying hard to speak. "Every Eletro-Angel here was destroyed by the verses but you manged to servive the attack. I very happy to see that one angel servived." It coffed and hacked, "Sadly I will not live much longer and you can not stay here with out power or else you will shut down... f-forever." It light started to grow dim, "You must head to Rotro City and find a new home." It then went into my robotic head and a digitle map came up showing a city icon with Rotro City under it. He warned me about the stray verse and taught me how to use my bow and to run and other things I need to know. "Here take this." I gained 50 digi coins, "Digi coins are money in this world. It is all I have left. Please take it and stay safe my child..." The light went out and he stop talking.

I felt sad and like I was about to cry. I could even see BubbleGirlZ about to cry, but she wipe it away went out the gate that led to outside. It was desert with few tumble weeds rolling by. I checked the digitle map and started to walk. When suddenly I get sent back against the wall. I look up and saw a demonic dog.

The dog was two times the height of BubbleGirlZ and maybe even bigger. It had a recking ball with spikes at the end of his tail, sharp claws, and fangs sticking out from it mouth. Two horns on the sides of it's head with no ears. It was black and purple and had yellow ooz driping from it's mouth.

The beast was only few feet away from me and it had knock my arrows away from me when it hit me. I had no way I defending myself and the beast look like it was about to stike. I was trap.


	2. Chapter 2: BOOM

Me: Hi there guys. Here the second chapter of Electro-Angel hope you like it and sorry about not putting a disclaimer in the first chapter. Oh and when the words are in **bold** in this story it means there chatting online. Bubbles care to do the disclaimer.

Bubbles: Sure, ppgXrrb20 doesn't own me, Boomer, Mojo Jojo, Brick, or Butch.

Me: Now on to the story!

* * *

Boomer P.O.V.

It was another plain old boring day. Mojo got beat by the powerpuff girls and sent to jail. My brothers were out messing around and causing trouble. Why wasn't I with them? Because I didn't feel like messing around. I was bored out of my mind but I couldn't think of anything to do and I've caused tons of trouble and wasn't really feeling up to messing with the powerpuff girls.

I just sat in room on my chair spinning around and around just looking at the ceiling. Bored, bored, bored... That was all I could think or feel. There's was nothing exciting to do today. Then something caught my eye.

My laptop. Me, Butch, and Brick stole them years ago from some random store. I hadn't been online for a while. Heck I haven't done anything in a while. I sighed and scooted my chair over to the laptop and open it up and push the on button. It turned on and I went straight to the internet. I checked my e-mail account and there was not much there. Then again the only ones who knew my account was Brick and Butch. There was a bunch of junk mail and I just deleted it all. I sign out and was now bored again. I saw the Electro-Angel icon and clicked it. I made account there because you got to destroy stuff and get money from it, and I also met a few cool people on there too. I signed in and my Electro-Angel come up, standing outside the gates of Rotro City.

My angel was male of course with dirty short blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a black cloak tattered at the end with a hint of deep ocean blue to it. A dark blue shirt with a ocean blue core glowing brightly, black pants and dark blue boots. On his head was a deep blue helmet that covered his head and made a few bands stick out. His eyes glowed with the shade the helmet provide giving a cool and dangerous look. I named him BOOM. I walked out into the desert looking for a verse to destroy.

It didn't take long 'til a saw a level two verse, Hell Dog. I also notice there was something else there other then the monster, but I didn't pay any attention because my eyes were lock on the beast. BOOM drew his electo sword in thin air and ran at full to the beast. I cut it's tail and it turn to me the second the sword made contact. The Hell Dog swipe it's claws out at me but I jump, nearly getting hit. I striked the beast many times and deflected it's attacks. Then finally I ran behind it, ran up it's back and struck it's head, ending the beast. The Hell Dog vanished and I gained 25 digi coins. I smiled quite happily with my success and heard sobbing behind me.

I turned to face the sound and saw a blue female angel sobbing with fear in her eyes. There were a few arrows next to her. I guess she was the other thing I saw.

**BOOM: Hey are you okay?**

**?: N-no...**

The angel shuffled back against the wall and reached out for the arrows.

**BOOM: I'm not going hurt you if that's what your thinking. *steps forwards***

The angel quickly gathers the arrows and tries to run but falls down.

**BOOM: ! *takes a few more steps and crouch down, looks at her ankles, and sees them bruised* That Hell Dog did a bit of damage to you.**

The angel just look confused.

**BOOM: Where are you headed? *still looking at bruises***

**?: R-Rotro City...**

**BOOM: Well I'm heading back there and your wounded so it be best you come with me.**

**?: O-okay.**

**BOOM: *helps her to her feet and starts walking back to Rotro City***

**?: Why did you kill that dog?**

**BOOM: *looks surprised* That was a level two verse Hell Dog. I'm suppose to kill it. Don't you know that?**

**?: N-no...**

**BOOM: Your new aren't you?**

**?: Yes.**

**BOOM: What's your name?**

**?: BubbleGirlZ.**

I was a bit surprised at that name but then again there were tons of powerpuff fans that used there name or something to that. So I just shrugged it off thinking she was another fan of Bubbles.

**BubbleGirlZ: What's your?**

**BOOM: BOOM.**

**BubbleGirlZ: Like as in an explosion.**

**BOOM: Yes.**

We arrived at the gates of Rotro City and walked through town. BubbleGirlZ kept saying how everything looked amazing and incredible. It was true the city was very breath taking from bright lights to amazing technology that only man can dream of. But to me it was normal being I walked through here many times.

**BubbleGirlZ: Where are we going?**

**BOOM: To Rotro Centeral. We need to get you fix up and I need to get recharged.**

**BubbleGirlZ: What's Rotro Centeral?**

**BOOM: It's a place where angels get fixed from battles and recharged from fights. It's also a place where you can upgrade your weapons to make them faster or stronger.**

**BubbleGirlZ: Sounds amazing.**

**BOOM: It is.**

We walked through the great hall and went to the center of the building. There we were greeted robot nurses. They lead BubbleGirlZ to the repair center and me to the recharge center.

**BOOM: Bye.**

**BubbleGirlZ: Wait where are you going?**

**BOOM: To get recharged and then head out to look for more verses. Don't worry you'll be fine.**

**BubbleGirlZ: But-**

I left and went to the recharge center.


	3. Author's notice

Hey there people reading my story. Sorry about not updating in awhile I've been very busy at school and I'm having trouble writing the next chapter. CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! And getting distracted by others and just plain forgetting, sorry.

I'll try and update soon so please be patient. Oh and I'll be deleting this notice after I get over this writer's block and post the next chapter.

Thank you for reading my story and please be patient.


End file.
